<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В ожидании перемен by Dai_Ri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319546">В ожидании перемен</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri'>Dai_Ri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rookies - Morita Masanori &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flaff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Яги и Никогаку</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В ожидании перемен</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>таймлайн между последним эпизодом и выпускным</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Снег выпал неожиданно — как выключателем кто щелкнул. У всех ещё занятия, до конца урока долгие пятнадцать минут — а тут этот, крупой... К окну ринулись гурьбой, наплевав на скучные формулы. Восторженные вопли полностью заглушили: "Вернитесь на место! Немедленно!" и тихое: "А у меня нет тёплой кофты..." Шинджо отыскал глазами Анию, и тот, улыбнувшись, кивнул.</p><p>Едва прозвенел звонок, бейсбольный клуб вывалился из класса, толкаясь и гогоча. Улица встретила холодным и колючим — целую минуту стояли молча и задрав головы. А потом Хияма чихнул. Вакана тут же захохотал, хлопая того по спине, и смех подхватился волной.</p><p>— Давайте тренировать меткость, ня!</p><p>Юфуне с размаху бросил снежок в стену — и началось. Снег сгребался со всех поверхностей, наскоро лепился, и школа в рекордные сроки покрывалась белыми пятнами.</p><p>— Сейчас великолепный я вас сделаю-ю! — Хирацука с боевым кличем замахнулся гигантским комком, который упал почти сразу же. — Но!..</p><p>Хирацука состроил такое страдальческое выражение — драматический по нему плакал.</p><p>— Смотри, как надо, — Ания ухмыльнулся и уверенно закинул снежок до третьего этажа.</p><p>Это был вызов.</p><p>Хотя больше всего пострадал первый этаж и окна. Когда Вакана случайно залепил в стекло, он весь непривычно стушевался: "Упс". Но все повернулись к нему с прущим восторгом и выставленными большими пальцами.</p><p>— Кру-уто.</p><p>Пару раз особо возмущенные пытались призвать их к порядку — и в ответ получали снежный обстрел. Остальные благоразумно решили обходить широкой дугой.</p><p>А вот Яги — как и положено после всех занятий — покачала головой на творящееся безобразие, сбросила сумку и скатала идеально круглый снаряд.</p><p>— Кей-тян, лови!</p><p>Обернувшемуся Ании снежок попал ровно в лоб. Такого растерянно-страшного лица Шинджо у него ещё не видел. Яги прикрыла рот ладошкой, сдерживая смех, и вдруг с короткими перебежками стала убойно кидаться снегом. Метко и без разбору.</p><p>Пока вперёд не вышел Микошиба с видом вождя революционного течения.</p><p>— Отстоим честь бейсбольного клуба!</p><p>Яги, веселясь, прятала лицо.</p><p>— Я женщина! Беззащитная женщина!</p><p>— Богиня!</p><p>Хирацука благородно ринулся на защиту, но от обстреливания это их не спасло. Яги визжала и притворно-обиженно отряхивалась от снега, а поверженный Хирацука лежал лицом вниз.</p><p>Имаока посочувствовал другу, — не иначе — поскольку нежданно с трех шагов впечатал снежок Микошибе в затылок. Тот засуетился, пытаясь пальцами выковырять снег за шиворотом. И понеслась.</p><p>Кто кому лепил дальше, в общей неразберихе было не разобрать. Успевать бы делать снаряды и запускать в полёт — и то в процессе закидают со всех сторон. Притом одни ревели боевые кличи, другие хохотали, третьи обещали отомстить. Юфуне с неизменным "Ня!" и горкой снежков умудрялся всё время промазывать. Так по-детски и так весело. Шинджо улыбался.</p><p>Лежа потом рядком прямо на земле, все обсуждали снежную битву, как выигранный матч.</p><p>— На моём счету двадцать прямых попаданий, да, — Хияма самодовольно покачал головой.</p><p>— Не гони, а? — Вакана ткнул его в бок и увернулся от ответного. — Если бы двадцать попал, считать не успевал бы.</p><p>— А я защищал богиню!</p><p>— Кто кого ещё защищал...</p><p>— Кстати, Яги, — Окада даже приподнялся на локтях, и с его дред, будто с веток, посыпался снег. — Где ты так кидать научилась?</p><p>— Ой, — Яги улыбнулась, — это меня Кей-тян научил.</p><p>— Кей-тян, говоришь, — нахохлившийся до этого Хияма заинтересованно вскинулся. — Кей-тян, а нас что, не научишь?</p><p>— Да-да, ня!</p><p>— Болваны! — Ания явно смутился и оттого насупился. — Не называйте меня так! Я и так учу, но не всё зависит от учителя.</p><p>После этого настала непривычно холодная тишина. Каждый наверняка вспоминал Кавато-сенсея — Шинджо так точно. Где-то он и когда вернётся...</p><p>— Не всё, — Микошиба прервал общее смятение твёрдо, как и подобает капитану. — Но очень многое.</p><p>Все согласно закивали, а Секикава вдруг протянул, закинув руки за голову.</p><p>— Будь Кавато с нами — мы бы его закидали. А мало ли особо умных, которые влепили бы нарушение дисциплины.</p><p>Микошиба подскочил.</p><p>— А если...</p><p>— Кэп! — подобное единение случалось нечасто.</p><p>Шинджо оглядел лица друзей — со слабыми, но ободряющими улыбками — и понял, что они всё преодолеют. Он тихонько толкнул Микошибу в плечо.</p><p>— Расслабься. Как будто не справимся.</p><p>Микошиба улыбнулся благодарно.</p><p>— Обязательно справимся! — и набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. — Гоу, Никогаку! Гоу!</p><p>Клич подхватили совсем не синхронно — и вкладывая куда больше, чем обычно. Фоном будто бы звучало: "Пусть расцветают ваши мечты! Засияйте в будущем!"</p><p>К следующему утру снег полностью растаял. До возвращения Кавато оставалось меньше двух месяцев.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>